Genis's Life So Far
by mathieuuu
Summary: It's been about 10 years since the journey, and Genis has decided to tell us a little about his adventures he has. Every once in a while, he visits his friends, but he's looking for his future from here on out. Not anyone else's. Just his. WARNING: May contain spoilers!


Time passes by quickly, and I hardly even noticed. Everyone around me is growing up, while I am still my young self. You see, it's been about 10 years since Derris-Kharlan was sent away. To many people, a lot of time has passed, but to me, it's only been a mere second. I see all my friends growing older and doing different things, but I'm still pretty much the same.

I haven't done much with my life to be honest. I've continued to travel the world and study any and everything I could get my hands on. And ever since Lloyd took me on the adventure with the Chosen of Regeneration, I think I broke out of my shell. Traveling has become a hobby- or more of a time-killer. I like fighting monsters and studying them, while also looking at the new discoveries of the world. I stopped attending school recently. That was only due to the fact I wanted a little more freedom- and to avoid any more homework. I guess you could say Lloyd rubbed off on me!

Despite not being in school, many people recognize me as a scholar, which I find very rewarding! The people who have come to recognize my sister and I as scholars have also changed their views on half-elves. We're not some "inferior race" to anyone, but an equal. Raine and I fought for the equilibrium between all races of the world, and to save our dear friends. I'm also warming up to humans and elves. Sure, I don't like a lot of them, but I always liked Lloyd! And I can never forget about Colette. Those two were my best friends, despite knowing what kind of person I was. Lloyd never cared, and Colette didn't seem to actually know what the reason of dislike was, so she was fine with anything. Then, along the way, I met some other people who accepted me as who I am.

Regal, who is (hopefully) an ex-prisoner from here on out, is one of the most well respected nobles of Tethe'alla. He joined our team and treated us with kindness and respect. Kind of like a father-figure. Sheena was an eccentric person- maybe too eccentric to be a ninja. She comes from a very closed-off village who pay no mind to differences like race or looks. But, she always made us laugh with her clumsiness and outward personality that matched Lloyd's idealist attitude. A-and I can't forget about Presea! Presea was really cu- I mean, helpful! Although she was practically emotionless throughout our journey, she warmed up to us eventually. And, even though we don't get along very well, I liked Zelos, too. Zelos had betrayed my trust, but I've come to believe him once more. He really came back to us when we needed him, and despite our differences, I respected him for that. He's still an ass. I can't forget about Kratos either. We didn't travel for too long, but Kratos really looked out for us, even if we didn't know it ourselves. Yeah, it was a bit shocking when I realized he was on the bad side, but he came through in the end. I respect Kratos.

And there is one more person I can't forget. Mithos Yggdrasil. He was my first half-elven friend, and someone I really cared for. He died in the end, but I was really happy to have had spent the time I did with him. I still have the panflute he gave me. I knew his ideas were twisted and a bit sick, but he was only doing it for the person he loved the most. Maybe if Martel were still alive, and we had met again, we could have been good friends. All of us. Lloyd, Colette, Raine, and the rest of the gang!

I have a lot of memories from the past. It's been 10 years, hard to believe, right? But, everyone has their own lives now. We do meet up often, but there are just some things in the middle of all that we never get to see.

Lloyd got married to Colette a couple years after the journey, and they have two kids. Their son, 7, is Mithos Irving, named after a close friend who died the day the worlds were brought together. Their daughter, 3, is named Phaidra Martel Brunel-Irving after Phaidra who passed away soon after Mithos's birth, and Martel, who was once a kind sister and friend to some companions of ours. Mithos smiles and plays very happily with the other children. But, he's very protective of his younger sister, as if he were going to protect her as the elder sibling this time around. It made me laugh to see how much of a sister complex he had when Phaidra was born.

Regal and Presea are working together to help the Lezareno Company flourish more. They have set up ample charities all around Sylvarant since the worlds were merged. Regal hasn't thought of settling down; not letting go of the fact that he is in his busiest time with his company right now as President. Surprisingly, he hasn't aged at all. Still full of youth and ambition. I can't say that about Presea, though. She has matured much more than I have ever imagined. She has begun to talk more easily to people and has been assisting Regal by traveling and showing people their products and helping out with the donations to charities by doing their new mascot advertisement: "Klonoa." It's kind of cute when she dresses up as the mascot.. I mean- I didn't mean it that way!

Sheena is as busy as ever as the Chief of Mizuho. I heard she found love with Orochi recently. They've been getting along _really _well, ha ha. Kuchinawa returned a couple years ago, and it seems he and Sheena are working together to keep up their services as a team. Kuchinawa seems to support his brother's and Sheena's relationship, too.

The Idiot Chosen is still a flamboyant, arrogant, playboy. He never learns. But, he's been different lately. I think it struck him when he heard Orochi and Sheena were involved. His face was priceless when I told him. He hasn't been hanging out with his lady friends as much, but he has been working with the Princess a lot more to govern the Tethe'alla citizens. He's also been traveling around to the churches to pay his respects and help out with pilgrimages. Zelos hasn't been himself lately. It's a little scary, but a nice change.

Then there's my sister, Raine. Raine's a rune-maniac still. She never changes, even after all these years! She came up with many theories and forumals for how the Otherworldly Gates actually worked, and some are currently being put to test. She's also discovered about 30 new ancient ruin sites in five years alone. Raine's been succeeding so much, scientists have voted her to become the leader of a new project they were working on. But, she is very hesitant about it and may not due it. Hint: It has something to do with the ocean.

Everyone has their own little lives going on. I'm the youngest out of all of them, and I haven't done much, but I'm glad with the life I have now. I have a better perpective on life than before, and I like it.


End file.
